lightstone123_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
District 1
District 1 is one of the wealthiest districts of Panem. Its primary industry is manufacturing luxury items for the Capitol and as a result has a generally favourable relationship with it. These luxuries include diamonds and other precious gems, and it seems that parents from District 1 name their children after precious items and their attributes, which may be a reflection on their "glamorous" nature. Children in District 1 almost always seem to take pride in competing in the Hunger Games, and are among the group of tributes that band together to pick off the weaker contestants, known as Careers. Tributes Males Elvis Alexander - 300th Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual Hunger Games Dragon Lord - 301st Annual Hunger Games & 327th Annual Hunger Games Topaz Grace - 302nd Annual Hunger Games Cole Harrison - 325th Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual Hunger Games Karma Blood - 325th Annual Hunger Games Warwickite Jewelly - 326th Annual Hunger Games Austin Aitken - 327th Annual Hunger Games Trevor Gold - 398th Annual Hunger Games Jake Locketback - 399th Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual Hunger Games Cullinan Beryll - 400th Annual Hunger Games Mercury Kwildor - 401st Annual Hunger Games Females Astrid Bellia - 300th Annual Hunger Games & 327th Annual Hunger Games Diamond Coman - 301st Annual Hunger Games Raven Armor - 302nd Annual Hunger Games Artemis Grace - 325th Annual Hunger Games Skylar Windbreeze - 325th Annual Hunger Games Kate Willis - 326th Annual Hunger Games Glique Dumofitz - 327th Annual Hunger Games Trinity Mace - 398th Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual Hunger Games Anais Morrisa - 399th Annual Hunger Games Anissa Fallows - 400th Annual Hunger Games Valencia Sonar - 401st Annual Hunger Games Victors District 1 has had a total of three victors over the course of the series. Topaz Grace Austin Aitken Anais Morrisa Escapees District 1 has had no tributes escape during the series. Mentors District 1 has had two mentors mentioned in the series. Copper Overdeen Rubelia Rhynestone Performances 300th District 1 did well during the 300th Hunger Games. Both Elvis and Astrid lasted until the seventh day. Astrid got killed by Edmund Everton(7), just after she killed Wess Cornstob(11). Elvis was betrayed and killed by Di Thorn(3) and Flick Rivers(4). 301st 302nd District 1 excelled during the 302nd Hunger Games, producing the winner, Topaz Grace. On his way to victory, Topaz killed Knight Castle (12) on the first day and caused the deaths of Bluffy Silvestein (6), Freya Prada (8), Swatty Lakeside (4), and Wocky Oak (7) on the final day. Raven Armor performed sub-par for a District 1 tribute, killing Avian Monte (C) before being killed by a wolf mutt on the fourth day and placing 15th out of 28. 325th 326th 327th 398th 399th 400th 401st Astrid Bellia.png|Astrid Bellia - 300th Annual Hunger Games & 327th Annual Hunger Games Elvis Alexander.png|Elvis Alexander - 300th Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual Hunger Games Avatar-10.png|Diamond Coman - 301st Annual Hunger Games Dragon.png|Dragon Lord - 301st Annual Hunger Games & 327th Annual Hunger Games Raven Armor.png|Raven Armor - 302nd Annual Hunger Games Topaz.png|Topaz Grace - 302nd Annual Hunger Games Artemis Grace.png|Artemis Grace - 325th Annual Hunger Games Skylar!.png|Skylar Windbreeze - 325th Annual Hunger Games Cole 2.png|Cole Harrison - 325th Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual Hunger Games Karma Blood.png|Karma Blood - 325th Annual Hunger Games Kate Willis.png|Kate Willis - 326th Annual Hunger Games Warwickite.png|Warwickite Jewelly - 326th Annual Hunger Games Glique Dumofitz.png|Glique Dumofitz - 327th Annual Hunger Games Austin.2.png|Austin Aitken - 327th Annual Hunger Games Trinity Mace.png|Trinity Mace - 398th Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual Hunger Games Trevor Gold.png|Trevor Gold - 398th Annual Hunger Games Anais Morrisa.png|Anais Morrisa - 399th Annual Hunger Games Jake Locketback.png|Jake Locketback - 399th Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual Hunger Games Anissa Fallows.png|Anissa Fallows - 400th Annual Hunger Games Cullinan_Beryll.png|Cullinan Beryll - 400th Annual Hunger Games Valencia Sonar.png|Valencia Sonar - 401st Annual Hunger Games Mercury Kwildor.png|Mercury Kwildor - 401st Annual Hunger Games Category:Career Districts Category:District 1